Dolor y Culpa
by Once L
Summary: Gokudera sentía muchas cosas respecto a la "partida" del Décimo. Cosas que quizá nunca cambiarían, hasta que le vio de nuevo con vida. — Arco del Futuro. Cáp. 74 del Anime.


**Título: **Dolor y Culpa.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** TYL Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Género: **Angustia, Amistad. Romance implícito.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias: **El Arco del Futuro. Shonen Ai implícito. Inspirado y basado en el capítulo 74 del Anime.

**Resumen: **Gokudera sentía muchas cosas respecto a la "partida" del Décimo. Cosas que quizá nunca cambiarían, hasta que le vio de nuevo con vida.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, Amano Akira.

**_11/04/11._**

Su Décimo, ya no estaba. Ya no estaba más en ese mundo, y Gokudera Hayato no lo podía soportar. Quería seguirle hasta los mismos confines del otro mundo, encontrarle, y pasar el resto de la eternidad con él...

... si es que acaso, su Décimo lo perdonaba.

Porque había sido su culpa y de nadie más. Cómo no previó que algo así pudiera pasar; que era una trampa de Millefiore para acabar con el gran jefe Vongola, el único que les podía hacer frente y vencerlos. Debió de haberlo sabido, debido de haber estado con él, y protegerlo con su propia vida.

Pero no había sido así. Y era algo que Gokudera se iba a recriminar y reprochar lo que le restaba de su vida —y en la siguiente, si es que existía—.

Su mundo se vino abajo luego de lo sucedido, y no era para menos... de todos los Guardianes que Tsuna tenía, el de cabellos plateados era el que más aprecio y cariño tenía por el Décimo, a tal punto, que la locura y desesperanza en la que había caído desde entonces lo estaba orillando poco a poco a dejar ese mundo y ni siquiera Yamamoto —otra de las personas que estaba devastada por la pérdida del capo y uno de sus mejores amigos— podía hacer nada para evitar la destrucción a la que el Guardián de la Tormenta se iba orillando.

_"Gokudera-kun"._

—¡De-Décimo!

Como en cada ocasión en la que el italiano iba a visitar el lugar de reposo del Guardián del Cielo, escuchaba una y otra vez la voz de éste; un leve murmullo que proyectaba en su mente la imagen del castaño con una de sus cálidas y sinceras sonrisas. Pero esto no era más que una alucinación que su cansada y desgastada mente le mostraba. Una falsa ilusión que se rompía de un segundo a otro, y él se aferraba con más fuerza al féretro con la insignia de la Familia Vongola.

Y las lágrimas, y la impotencia y su enojo volvían a flote, queriendo lanzar una lluvia de bombas por todos lados y ser el centro él de aquel ataque que terminara con su miserable y patética vida, porque sin el Décimo, él no era nada. No quería serlo, ni seguir existiendo si él no estaba.

Por eso cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del lugar de descanso de su amado jefe Vongola acudió de inmediato, dispuesto a atacar y matar en el proceso a aquel infeliz y desgraciado bastardo que se hubiera atrevido a poner un pie en aquel suelo santo, y profanar la tumba de su capo.

Sólo que paró su ataque, cuando reconoció aquellos cabellos castaños, aquellos ojos que jamás creyó volver a ver —y que aún tiene perfectamente memorizados— y esa expresión entre miedo, confusión y sorpresa que éste tenía diez años atrás. Porque así era como ésta persona lucía.

—¿Go-Gokudera-kun?

¡Y hasta le hablaba!

Responderle, era inevitable.

—¡¿Décimo?!

Pero verlo ahí, tan real, tan físico, tan cerca de él, no sólo le provoca hablarle sino algo más. Comprobarlo, cerciorarse, estar seguro.

Y es lo siguiente que Gokudera hace. Va hacia él, para asegurarse de que no está soñando o su mente le está jugando una mala pasada porque no lo podría soportar, no del todo.

Pero el Décimo es real, pese a tener la apariencia de hace diez años, y eso es suficiente para el Guardián porque su mera presencia le regresa las esperanzas y las ganas de continuar con vida; de protegerlo pase lo que pase, y entonces... siente algo extraño en su cuerpo. Aquella nube rosa lo envuelve, y siente como es transportado a otro tiempo...

... ¡A el pasado! ¡Lo sabe!

¡No es posible, maldición! No ha terminado de decirle al Décimo aquello que es importante; de vital importancia, tanto para el Futuro como para poder regresar a su tiempo. ¡Maldición!

A él le va a dar algo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué puedo decir? Éste capítulo me llenó de sorpresas, dudas y hasta tristeza. Y quién sí la estaba pasando mal era Gokudera, él pobre se veía tan decaído y perdido sin su Décimo que algo me dio.<p>

Jeje. ¿He dicho que amo a Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
